Dirty Dancing en la Pista
by Yumi Kei
Summary: In the early 90s, a conservativly raised boy grudgingly is taken to his family's ranch estate for summer vacation. But what awaits upon his arrival is exactly what he wasn't expecting; a way out of the cycle... a chance to be himself. Bday fic 4 Glostarz
1. Entregarme

AN: Hey all, welcome to my newest Legal Drug story :D lol, KazaxRikuo is becoming a OTP for me he he

Anyway, I just wanted to clarify that this story was inspired by the film Dirty Dancing, but you'll notice, as you read on, it's not the same at all. Just keep in mind that this was _inspired_ by the film, not a re-written script.

Lastly, a very happy birthday to my big sis **Glostarz**! This story is for her and her awesomeness. I hope you like it! He he, even though we're playing with Tango instead of ballet.

Thanks to Ellocin for betaing!

* * *

Chapter 1: **Entregarme** — Surrender: To give oneself up to the leader's lead.

Kazahaya sighed, letting his head bounce against the car window he was currently leaning against, watching the scenery blur by. Next to him, in the back seat, was his twin sister; Kei. She sat facing forward, albeit slouching a bit, but seemingly just as bored as her 17-year old brother.

The year was 1993, the start of July, and sky blue pants were just starting to die out in teenage style. Car radio tuned to an oldie station, "Green Onions" by Booker T and the MGs played at a considerable volume. Kazahaya thought that somehow, this song fit perfectly in the background; what with the lack of activity in the stuffy car.

Mr. and Mrs. Kudo occupied the front seats, the former attending to the steering wheel and the latter checking her makeup in the visor mirror.

Kei was currently playing with the ends of her long blond hair. Kazahaya peeked over at her and mentally congratulated his mother for not cursing him with boobs. Kei, being a girl, and thus Mom's favorite, wore a frilly pink and white dress that looked more suited for an Easter Sunday service than a welcome ceremony. Although he didn't have to wear a tux, Kazahaya did wear a button down dress shirt, tucked into black slacks, and polished black dress shoes completing the almost-penguin suit. The dirty blond had undone the first two buttons to give his neck some fresh air. His dad hadn't complained yet, so Kazahaya left it as edited.

The Kudo family was spending their summer vacation at an old ranch, one that belonged to them, and thus held the family name. Kazahaya had never been there, never really wanting to go, but unable to protest under his strict parents decisions to "have a family vacation for once!" And so it was done. Almost immediately after the school year was done- well, home schooling year- calls were made and everyone knew that the pristine Kudo name would be on there way, from California to Colorado… by car.

Kazahaya resisted the urge to sit up and rub the feeling back in his rear. He instead crossed his long legs in the little space between his seat and the back of his father's.

Kazahaya felt sympathy for his sister, watching her finger the course lace at the ends of the dress collar with a frown. He poked her in the arm, giving her a reassuring smile when she met his honey golden eyes. She smiled back, half heartedly. Kazahaya took one of her fumbling hands in his, squeezing in a comforting manner.

Kazahaya lugged his suitcases into his new room, dropping them at the door way and running down the hall to the bathroom, checking himself out before running back outside to meet with the rest of the family. They were running a little late for the orientation breakfast.

Some mediocre cover band played "Save the Last Dance for Me" originally by The Drifters, as people ate breakfast in the largish cafeteria area. Kazahaya poked his eggs with a fork and decided he was sick of sixties music. But looking around, the boy noticed that the majority of people staying at their huge ranch consisted of wrinkly skin and white hair, or just middle aged weirdoes. A handful of those middle age people were dancing conservatively to the music with a partner.

"Sit up, Kazahaya," his mother commanded. Kazahaya sat up.

When they were invited on stage, Kazahaya stood next to his sister, hands clasped in front of him, and trying to keep a bored look off his face. He heard his dad saying something into a microphone, but tuned it out, instead scanning the crowd as something to do. Kazahaya did notice some kids around his age and internally sighed in relief; maybe this "family trip" wouldn't be so bad.

On a second overview of the crowd, Kazahaya did a double take at a pair of striking green eyes that were focused right on him. Kazahaya fidgeted where he stood, darting his gaze to the wall immediately, but still feeling that stare on him. In that brief glance, Kazahaya had noticed a strange sort of resentment… was it just his imagination? Kazahaya dared another peek at the green-eyed man.

He was still staring at him, Kazahaya noticed with a sharp pang of curiosity. Did he have something on his face? Kazahaya didn't think so… he brought a hand up to scratch his nose. In a peripheral glimpse, the boy on stage saw the green-eyed man in the crowd grin.

Kazahaya grumbled, finally swallowing the lump in his throat and staring back.

The man in the crowd stuck out like a sore thumb. Instead of wearing a dress shirt, he wore a tight black shirt (from the way it clung to his body, it must've been a muscle tee) with a denim, sleeveless vest. In favor of slacks, a pair of dirty blue jeans, caked with mud and ripped in several places, hung on his hips, as if he was just out working in the pasture and came in without having thought about changing. And of course, finishing the ensemble was brown cowboy boots.

Kazahaya met the green eyes again, his father's voice becoming background noise. The incredibly sun tanned skin had been hard to miss, and it was so evenly toned, from his hairline (sooty, unkempt hair, with messy bangs just hovering below matching eyebrows), down the neck and arms… Kazahaya caught himself staring again and mentally slapped himself in the face.

He was about to look away once more, when movement caught his eye. Kazahaya watched as the green-eyed man brought a hand up, gaze never faltering, pressed his five fingers together, as if holding a zipper, and dragged them down his neck to the middle of his torso, eyebrows raised and a wicked smirk ghosting over his lips.

Kazahaya's eyes squinted, unsure of what to make of that gesture. The man tapped his chest, so Kazahaya looked down at his own, remembering that his first couple buttons on his shirt were undone, revealing pale, unblemished skin and the sharp angles of his collar bones. Kazahaya felt warmth creeping up his neck and quickly buttoned the shirt up to the collar, only casting one last gaze to scowl at the man in the crowd, who he found had an enormous smirk on, throwing a wink that Kazahaya did not catch.

* * *

"Hey!"

Kazahaya turned around, half expecting to see a creepily familiar pair of green eyes. After he had darted off the stage, Kazahaya hadn't seen the strange man in his floor scan. But as he turned now, he instead came face-to-face with a blue eyed boy, maybe a few years older than him.

"Hello," Kazahaya greeted back, the syllable having been uttered so much it had lost meaning. A small wave of disappointment rolled off Kazahaya. Not that he was intentionally looking for the strange man, more like bumping into him and demanding what his deal was… the young blonde fingered his tight collar, haven't undone it since.

The introductions and applause had been over for a while now, and the Kudo family had separated, greeting people and supposed family members for the last thirty (forty?) minutes now. Kazahaya was ready to go home and have an actual summer vacation. Oh how he missed the California sun…

"My name is Fai, I think we're cousins," Fai stuck his hand out. Kazahaya automatically took the offer and shook his hand customarily, smiling just minutely, putting thoughts of the green-eyed man aside.

"Flourite?" Kazahaya smiled when Fai nodded, actually remembering his mother's maiden name.

Their hands detached. "Didn't we visit you when I was like… six?"

Fai beamed. "Yup, I was nine. I remember pushing you into the swimming pool," he giggled, Kazahaya nodded, looking elsewhere, obviously remembering with distain.

"Any way," Fai gesticulated as he spoke, as if waving off the past. "I'm inviting you, and your sister if she'd like, to a dance us 'young kids',"- here he did air quotes- "are hosting in the brown barn tonight. With real music, food and stuff."

"Oh…" Kazahaya looked sideways, ignoring as a lady walked past him and said hi. He had never been to a dance… not even a real social gathering… Kazahaya was always stuck in the house. He couldn't even recall going to a birthday party without parental supervision.

"I don't know," Kazahaya smiled politely, but sadly. His parents would automatically decline the request before it was even out of his mouth.

Fai's smile faltered. "Well, think about it. It's great fun really."

_I bet it is…_Kazahaya sighed inwardly, but shrugged outwardly. "I'll think about it," he agreed.

Fai smiled again and Kazahaya followed suit. His smile was really catchy…

"Cool. Well, I'll see you around, Kazahaya, it was nice meeting again."

Kazahaya nodded. "It was."

That night at the dinner table, as the usual silence hovered, Kazahaya considered asking his parents to go to this dance. He bit his lip, looking up from the seasoned spaghetti on his plate to glance around the table. As utensils clinked against dishes, Kazahaya came to the decision that no, it probably was not wise to ask his parents permission to go… when he had decided to attend himself.

_Kei shouldn't know_, Kazahaya thought, looking over at his sister. She was currently nibbling on her garlic bread. Out of the two, Kei was the most law-abiding child. Even if she did swear to keep her brother's independence a secret, she would still be cautious about it and beg him to stay home… which Kazahaya couldn't bear declining to.

Kazahaya excused himself once he was done, cleaning off his plate and taking a long shower to plan his rebellious escape… heart pounding with anticipation. Sure he had snuck out before… but that was always knowing for sure that he would be alone, no witnesses to rat him out.

At midnight, Kazahaya quietly stepped out of his bed, already dressed, pulling his shoes on. He quickly checked Kei's and his parent's rooms before sneaking out the front door, clicking it closed behind him, and running to the barns. There was no reason to run, but the night air just felt so good through his hair, smelled so clean and crisp… and Kazahaya could not deny a good run if he couldn't help himself. He grinned as he pumped his arms, sneakers making contact with the grass and breathing through his nose with a practiced pace.

He slowed down once he crossed the bridge that led to the farm, walking now and wrinkling his nose as the scent of hay and cow patties filled his nostrils. Up on a hill he saw a barn, alight with activity. Kazahaya jogged up the slight hill to make the strain less on his knees and hesitantly meandered to the entrance, the music becoming louder and louder with each step.

Leaning against the wall, Kazahaya recognized Fai, arms crossed and shifting from one foot to the other in rhythm to the music. The escapee walked up to his cousin, tapping him on the shoulder and smiling when Fai beamed.

"Hey, you made it!" Fai wasted no time in taking Kazahaya's arm and leading him in the rest of the way, much to the younger boy's dismay.

Once Kazahaya got a look around, he noticed what these teenagers were actually _doing_.

Kazahaya wasn't sure if it could be defined as dancing that the couples were performing. As hip hop music reverberated though the speakers, bodies were being bent, fondled, caressed, in ways that made the blond stare in utter horror. Fai was speaking to him, but Kazahaya didn't seem to notice, instead focusing on the provocative displays of dance. Legs were bent over waists, pelvic thrusts were initiated, and hips being rolled in such a way that made Kazahaya shiver. This was _so_ out of the realm of conservative normality that he had been raised on… the youth didn't even know you could _twist_ your body like that.

_Oh, God…_

"I think I should leave," Kazahaya interrupted Fai's ramblings, who stood, dumb-struck.

"Leave? You just got here," Fai frowned.

"I know… but…" as Kazahaya tried to search for an acceptable reason to take off, the song ended, and applause were heard.

"Oh oh!" Fai jumped up and down, grabbing Kazahaya's arm again. "Before you leave, at least check out Rikuo and Tsukiko's routine."

"Who?" But before he could get an answer, a new style of music began dripping through the speakers, making Kazahaya's ears perk. It sounded… Latin?

Suddenly, a tall woman, dressed in a revealing green dress and high heels marched to the center of the room, where dancers had cleared to make a circular dance floor. Her long black hair, half done up and half swaying about her hips, moved with her like ripples on water. Kazahaya caught movement on the opposite side of the room and almost choked on his own spit when he recognized the strange man from this morning, with the green eyes. He also strutted in time to the music, meeting her in the middle and automatically seizing her hips and pulling her to him, almost forcefully, eyes burning with something that made Kazahaya's breath hitch in his throat.

Clad in all black, the man, Rikuo, eased up on his hold as the music tempo dropped to a flitting acoustic guitar solo. The lady, Tsukiko, lifted her knee up to Rikuo's waist, and slithered her foot down the back of his leg, slowly, sensuously. The crowd hooted and cheered as her stiletto once again made contact to the wooden floor.

And like a snap of the fingers, they were moving again, hands clasped together and around each other, moving with the music, as it too increased furiously. Their eye's never faulted from one another. Kazahaya's jaw dropped. The way they moved across the floor was _insane_. Her leg was constantly kicking out right as his stepped out of the way, and vise versa. Their feet moved so fast it was almost a blur, and yet once again, eyes never reflecting hesitance. The pair almost looked angry at each other, as if it was a power struggle. But Kazahaya quickly erased that from his mind as Rikuo bent Tsukiko back in a low dip, his hand sliding down her thin frame, eyes glinting something mischievous while hers reflected desire.

Rikuo snapped her back up, almost nose-to-nose before spinning her out and bringing her back in a complicated way that made Kazahaya tilt his head in confusion and wonder. As Tsukiko spun, her heels were kept fasted together and arms bent over her front until Rikuo halted her in a vise grip, lifting her and spinning her once again before sliding her down his front. He preceded to lift her leg again, wrapping it around his hips and groping her rear as he dragged her back and, to Kazahaya's intense surprise, lifted her up, bare legs kicking in the air, and set her back down.

The dance continued in this intricate manner, leaving Kazahaya stunned and totally immersed. As they posed in their finale, an eruption of applause, cat calls, and hollering vocalized throughout the barn, assaulting Kazahaya's ear drums. The couple took their bows. Soon, the hip hop music was back and the reserved space was once again filled with young bodies.

"Intense, huh?" Fai spoke loudly in Kazahaya's ear.

"Yeah," Kazahaya found himself at a loss for words. "What was that all about?"

"Tango competition in Denver in a few weeks. They've been at that routine for months, and promised us a sneak peak when they were finally done with the chorography."

Kazahaya blinked. He had heard of tango from his sister, who took ballet as a child. The erotic, sinful dance style that he parents frowned upon.

"_That_ was a 'sneak peak'?" That_ was ridiculous, _Kazahaya thought.

"Not meeting your standards, Kudo?" A low voice came from behind Kazahaya.

The young boy managed to hold down a screech of surprise, whirling around to come face-to-face with the green-eyed wonder himself. He scowled to himself when he found he had to tilt his head up to meet Rikuo's eyes. Damn this guy was tall!

"What's it to ya?" Kazahaya spat unnecessarily, frustrated at being snuck up on.

"Down boy," Rikuo smirked, using his hands as emphasis. Kazahaya frowned.

Fai stepped in. "Oh, you two have already met?"

Kazahaya felt like rolling his eyes.

"No, but I'll introduce myself," Rikuo flashed a stunning smile, Kazahaya quirked an eyebrow. "My name is Rikuo Himura," he extended a brown hand. "And you are…?"

Kazahaya swallowed his pride and took Rikuo's hand, shaking it. "Kazahaya."

Rikuo hummed in approval, not letting go of Kazahaya's hand. "You have such soft hands," he stated. "Don't you work?"

Kazahaya flushed crimson, noticing now how rough Rikuo's skin was; a result of his farm work no doubt. "No, I don't," he replied icily, yanking his hand back.

"Ooh, I like 'em fiery," Rikuo winked, Kazahaya scowled in disgust. Who did this guy think he is?

"Care for a dance, Kudo?"

Kazahaya thought he was joking, even coughing out a short laugh. He examined his surroundings yet again, taking in the grinding flesh and met Rikuo's eyes, speaking with distain.

"I'll pass."

He had meant to walk off then, with some dignity remaining, when his wrist was harshly snagged back, yanking him to Rikuo's chest.

"What are you in a hurry for?" Rikuo almost purred, his arms slithering around Kazahaya's waist like two snakes.

The blond sputtered, feeling heat rush up his neck and frantically looked around, horrified at the lack of Fai. _When did he run off? The little shit!_ Kazahaya wriggled in Rikuo's hold.

"Stop fooling around, let me go," he attempted in a calm voice, to convince this mad man to stop the prank.

"Hm… no," Rikuo grinned wickedly, beginning to move. Kazahaya gasped.

Never mind that they were both guys, if Rikuo began to dance like the others were, Kazahaya would personally see to it that this bulky man would never bear children.

"Relax… sheesh, you really aren't a dancer, are you?" There was a trace of humor in Rikuo's voice, innocently moving them back and forth.

"No! What kind of man dances?" Kazahaya kept his eyes pointed over Rikuo's shoulder, fumbling with his feet, trying to keep up with a simple two-step.

"Don't look at the floor," Rikuo tilted Kazahaya's chin up, when his gaze had fallen to watch his feet, to force him to look into his electric green eyes. "Always keep your chin parallel to the floor."

Kazahaya grumbled, glaring needles at Rikuo and still messing up his footing, eventually stepping on Rikuo's foot by accident.

Rikuo sighed. "Dancing is just moving your body to the rhythm." He gripped Kazahaya's hips, making the smaller male gasp, and pressing their pelvises together.

"Like this," and Rikuo moved their hips together, side to side. Kazahaya stood awkwardly, feeling a bead of sweat slide down his face in nervousness. "Move your hips… smoothly, like a circle instead of a square."

Kazahaya looked down at their connected fronts, gulping and looking back up to focus on Rikuo's neck, experimentally rolling his hips effortlessly.

Rikuo grinned. "Yes, like that."

Soon, guided by Rikuo's body and hands, the two moved in motion, connected at the hip. When one moved, the other followed. Although still a bit awkward, Kazahaya found that he was actually enjoying himself, settling his arms around Rikuo's shoulders and moving his feet again.

"I'd bet you'd make a great dancer," Rikuo murmured once another song started up. Kazahaya shook his head.

"I can't even do the Macarena," he admitted sheepishly, sliding his hands down to Rikuo's chest.

Rikuo shrugged, preparing for the next song when Kazahaya suddenly became stiff.

_Wait a second… I'm dancing… with another _man_… and I'm ENJOYING it?_

"I, uh… have to go now." And before Rikuo could protest, Kazahaya slipped away from the embrace, bolting to entrance and running back to his house, his thoughts clouded.

* * *

AN: oh and, guys, I know this isn't the next chapter to _Skool Daze_, that is being worked on, AND I SWEAR ON MY RIGHT TOE THAT I WILL GET IT FINISHED! But i'm about to graduate, and teachers are piling homework up, and I have things to do for college... blah blah blah, its all madness... then im moving... yeah, it all sucks. But I promise to pick back up on everything once summer hits. Woo!


	2. Cortina

AN: short second chapter is short... it's more like a filler. Okay okay, I was going to continue on with the rising action (as my 10th grade English teacher would call it) but I was struck with writer's block... i'll just post it in the third chapter :P

This fic is still for glostarz! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: **Cortina** — Curtain: A brief musical interlude between _tandas_ at a _milonga_

The next day, July third, Kazahaya had been volunteered by his mother to help set up decorations in the main hall.

Kazahaya wasn't one to complain about work and tended to get anything done on time, and without trouble. Even as he stood on the last step of the ladder to hang up the blue streamers along with the red and white, he had no problem following instructions. No one paid any mind about how robotic his movements seemed to be, as if Kazahaya had his mind on something completely different. As if his brain and his body were two separate beings.

Which was, interestingly enough, true.

An unconscious yawn tore through the air as Kazahaya worked, people below him scurrying about and getting things done.

Thoughts of the early morning festivities refused to leave Kazahaya's brain. Thoughts of bass-thumping music, intense Latin music replacing the heavy atmosphere to a tastefully erotic ambiance. Sharp green eyes and low sultry, confident voice that constantly spoke in his ear now.

Kazahaya shivered, thinking about how comfortably Rikuo's hips melded to his, like a puzzle piece. He wondered how they must've looked to an bystander… two boys connected at the hip. A blush crept up Kazahaya's neck and he dropped his arms from the streamer he'd been working on for far too long.

There was no way to explain himself out of that one… Kazahaya had been flirting. He tried again and again, losing precious hours of sleep, to convince himself that he was just curious, or he was intoxicated by the music, but the answer was painfully obvious. The blond youth liked what he did, he wanted to do it again, he wanted Rikuo to want to do it again.

Kazahaya climbed down the ladder with a sigh, moving it over and climbing back up it again. He came to terms with himself years ago that he wasn't straight.

Gay? Kazahaya shuddered at the thought. No one was gay this day in age. People were being discriminated for having purple hair… homosexuality was just out of the question. But as he continued to hang up streamers, Kazahaya's mind wandered to Rikuo.

He was attractive… Kazahaya would bet anything that girls constantly fawn over him. He was the ideal worker too; well built, tall, and a stoic expression that gave nothing away. Kazahaya took a moment to inspect his own arm, currently up in front of his face.

It looked like a white twig.

Kazahaya grumbled and worked more furiously. Because he was from California, it wasn't abnormal for people to wonder where his sun-kissed skin was. The truth was, because of his parents strict schooling and rules, he hardly had time to play outside. Rikuo though… he was outside a lot. And boy did he look good. Kazahaya chewed on his lower lip. Did he have a crush on Rikuo?

That was a terrifying thought.

After another hour of distracting mulling, Kazahaya finally hung up the last streamer and stepped down from the ladder, examining his work and deciding he deserved a break.

So Kazahaya caught up to his mom and informed her that he would be at the farm, and took off, looking for Rikuo.

He found him walking on top of the rows of bundled hay, back and forth, sometimes jumping from one line to the other.

"Hey," Kazahaya greeted timidly, walking up to the rows and tilting his head up to try and find Rikuo's eyes.

Rikuo averted his eyes to find the voice nearby and walked to the end of the row to peer down at Kazahaya. "Hey yourself," he waited in silence for Kazahaya to speak. Sighing at the boy's fidgetiness, Rikuo spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just… wandering," Kazahaya picked at the loose hay as something to do. Why was he here? He just left on a whim. _Oh quick, make something up!_

Kazahaya looked up to find Rikuo's face again and squinted his eyes in the sunlight. _Shit, I can't see a thing… and ah jeez, I probably look ridiculous! Continue picking hay…_

"Excited about tomorrow?" Kazahaya pulled out of the air.

Rikuo started pacing again, beginning with a long stride so the fair boy would notice and follow. "Tomorrow?"

"Ah! It's July fourth," Kazahaya skipped a few steps to follow Rikuo from the ground. "You know, fireworks, snow cones and all that."

Kazahaya thought he heard Rikuo scoff. "Snow cones? How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen!" Kazahaya answered right away, slightly miffed. Who didn't like snow cones? "Why, how old are _you_?"

Rikuo rolled his eyes, to which Kazahaya did not see. "I don't want you getting your hopes up."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kazahaya's teeth ground automatically, tilting his head to the side to glare at Rikuo, stopping when he did.

Rikuo crouched down so the youth could see his face a bit better… teetering on the edge of the bundle of hay. "I'm twenty four."

"Really?" Kazahaya leaned in without thinking. _He looks way younger than that!_

"Really," and Rikuo hopped down, short of a warning, causing Kazahaya to squeak and the other man to smirk.

The man took Kazahaya's hand and spun him in something akin to a pirouette, ignoring the boy's "Wah!" and pressing him against the hay, stepping dangerously close.

Kazahaya stuttered, completely flustered and taken off guard. When Rikuo stepped up to him, Kazahaya could smell the scent of hay, dust, and something musty yet sweet, causing the pinned boy to gasp, disguising a deep inhale. When Rikuo brought a hand to his hair, the dirty blonde clamped his mouth shut, locking eyes with his on slaughter.

When Rikuo spoke, his voice was just a bit deeper, almost a whisper. "You know, no one can see us from here," his head tilted to the side, examining Kazahaya's face with a solemn expression.

Kazhaya swallowed, heart beating far too erratically to be considered healthy. "What?"

Rikuo leaned forward, disappearing from view, into the crook of Kazahaya's neck. He trailed his nose up to the young boy's ear, Kazahaya flinched at the touch.

When the pale boy felt lips at his ear, his eyelids fluttered closed, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

Rikuo paused dramatically before speaking in a normal voice, "You can enjoy those snow cones by yourself… kid."

Kazahaya's eyes snapped open just as Rikuo came face-to-face with him, chuckling.

"You should see your face," the man leaned in just as Kazahaya was about to explode. "What were _you_ thinking?"

Kazahaya's face turned into a tomato, embarrassed and infuriated. "You-you-!" Rikuo's grin just grew, and Kazahaya thought of slapping him, but felt that action was a bit too girly.

"Ugh!" Kazahaya pushed past Rikuo, stomping off.

Rikuo leaned back against the hay, watching until the fuming blonde was out of sight.


	3. Adelante

Happy, eh, late Fourth of July? Sheesh, it's been a looong while since I've updated this bad boy, huh?

Sorry about that... I do love this story, and I want to continue with it. I don't have a lot of plans this summer so, not to get your hopes up, but please hang in there?

I want to know who's out there reading this, so leave me a review telling me how pleased you are that I updated? Or how angry you are about my epic laziness, either or. Just talk to me! *cowering in the basement*

Chapter 3: **Adelante — **Forward.

Kazahaya woke up on the fourth of July feeling... well... probably a little more happier than he should've.

As he gathered up clean clothes, he thought of the festivities that would come today; barbeque, games (most, no doubt, Kazahaya would be ditching out on, due to amounts of super lameness), and at night, fireworks, music, possibly dance. The blonde boy grinned, he loved a busy day.

Kazahaya showered, being extra thorough and scrubbing hard with his loofah, watching the soap foam up thickly only to be washed away by the cascading water. Somewhere in the back of his mind, was a certain man with black hair and green eyes. Kazahaya hummed, moving to shampooing his hair. He refused to let his brain bring up... _him_, again. He decided, after that random incident yesterday, that Rikuo was just a stuck up, egotistical flirt. _Or he was just messing with me_, Kazahaya gave as an afterthought, rinsing out the shampoo and popping the lid on his conditioner. What boy flirts with another boy? It's just not right. It's wrong.

Kazahaya frowned. He was doomed.

"_Kazahayaaa_," a female voice sang as said boy came down stairs, into the kitchen. Kei skipped up to meet her brother at the entrance.

"Morning," Kazahaya smiled at his twin, still toweling at his hair whilst being dragged by the elbow to sit at the dining room table, a plate of eggs and sausage already in front of him. He looked around, noticing a very important figure missing from the kitchen. "Where's mom?"

"She and dad went out earlier. I made breakfast!" Kei derailed, sounding so proud of herself. Kazahaya had to hide a grimace as he looked back at the food... it _looked_ harmless, but appearance is never the real issue. Kei was a terrible cook... worse than Kazahaya. And that was saying something.

"Wow, um... thanks, Kei," she sat on the chair next to him. Kazahaya swallowed, prepping himself for the worst, taking his fork, and stabbing an egg, popping it in his mouth quickly and chewing it with indifference.

"Good?" Kei inquired.

Kazahaya gulped it down, keeping his face even. "Kind of cold..." Not a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"Yeah, sorry, didn't think you'd take so long in the bathroom," she shrugged, getting up and moving to the adjacent kitchen, toward the fridge. Kazahaya was petrified to try the meat. He poked it with his fork.

"Anything planned for today?" Kei asked as she returned, two glasses of orange juice in hand. Kazahaya took the offering gladly, taking a swig and setting it down on the polished, wooden table surface.

"Not really..." Kazahaya thought of Rikuo again for some reason and had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning. He really needed to stop that; thinking of him. "Why? Do you?"

"Actually, I do," Kei smiled. "I met a lovely lady yesterday and she's coming over shortly so we can bake goodies for the party tonight."

Kazahaya accidentally audibly snickered, wiping the smile off his face before Kei had the chance to look questionably over at him.

"Oh, that's nice," Kazahaya nodded, sipping his juice.

Kei nodded too, turning around and heading back into the kitchen. Kazahaya carefully took a nibble of the wrinkly sausage and flinched. He wished they had a dog that he could feed this to...

"We're going to make cookies and muffins and cupcakes..." Kazahaya turned in his chair to see his sister pull out ingredients from the cabinets, including a box of cake mix, chocolate chips, and sugar and spices. Kazahaya noticed the small smile on her lips, watched as she tucked some hair behind her ear when it swayed in front of her face.

"Glad to see you're making friends." Kazahaya spoke sincerely. Back in California, the siblings had practically no friends outside of family, just neighbor acquaintances. Kids their age just didn't seem to exist... or if they did, their parent's wouldn't let them out of the house to find out.

"Yeah, it's nice," Kei straightened up, leaning against the counter top. "I saw you talking with a blonde boy the other day. Was that Fai?"

"Mm..." Kazahaya nodded, not disclosing anything else.

A moment of silence passed. To avoid fidgeting Kazahaya stood and threw away the rest of his breakfast, feeling entirely guilty about it, but his appetite was suddenly lost.

"I'm gonna go find mom and see if I can make myself useful," he spoke as he rinsed off his plate in the sink, Kei was moving about again. "Have fun with the baking."

"Thanks, I will." Kei nodded. Kazahaya turned to leave, brushing some hair out of Kei's face and smiling at her before heading to the living room to get his shoes on.

A knock at the door was heard then. Kazahaya was tying his shoes when Kei practically skipped to the front door, opening it.

"Hey, Tsukiko!" Kei chirped.

Kazahaya froze. _Tsukiko_... why did that name sound familiar? He glanced up from his shoe and gasped in surprise. It was the lady who was dancing with...

_Ugh_. Kazahaya shook his head, pulling at his laces with a vengeance, trying to ignore the light conversation that was taking place in the doorway. Tsukiko was even prettier up close, Kazahaya took another peek. Her voice was sweet but was deeper than Kei's, obviously matured. She was wearing a thin, sleeveless white dress that came up to her knees. Her black converse sneakers ruined the elegant image Kazahaya had begun painting out though. One thing was certain, comparing the way she dances to what the young boy saw now was pointless; Tsukiko was obviously a character. No wonder she and Rikuo could dance together so easily.

Kazahaya blinked. He wondered if they were a couple... Tsukiko and Rikuo.

"Oh, this is my brother, Kazahaya," said brother snapped out of it, noticing that Tsukiko was already in the house, door shut.

"Hi," Kazahaya said dumbly, hands still on his shoe.

Tsukiko looked back and forth from Kei and Kazahaya.

"You two look so much alike," she explained.

"We're twins," the siblings spoke together, making Tsukiko smile in humor.

"I see. Well, nice to meet you, Kazahaya." Tsukiko extended a long, tan hand, which Kazahaya took quickly, shaking it.

"Likewise."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya hadn't seen Rikuo all day.

The sun was setting, everyone was out on the spacious lawn outside the gazebo. There was enough food laid out to feed a small army. Lawn chairs and blankets were scattered randomly on the yard. Children were waving sparklers and eating snow cones.

Everyone was here... except Rikuo.

_Where the hell is that douche bag?_ Kazahaya thought bitterly, fed up with this longing in his chest. He gave up his obvious hunt and sat on the steps of the mess hall, which was almost devoid of people, licking a vanilla ice cream cone.

_It's not like Rikuo said he was coming_, Kazahaya assured himself. He just wanted to see him, and...

And what? Act like a fool in front of him again? No, this was stupid. Kazahaya shook his head. It didn't matter if he had a crush on him. Even if it _was_ the first time Kazahaya ever expressed... interest in another human being. It didn't matter, he was another boy; a man. A much older man. More experienced, for sure, in a _few_ things.

Kazahaya continued working at his ice cream. It was quickly shrinking due to the lapping and the warmth of the afternoon. He heard the door behind him open and heard footsteps walking toward him, but passed it off as another person heading toward the party.

But the steps ended right behind him. Kazahaya paused in his licking and tilted his head back and found the object of his thoughts staring down at him.

Kazahaya's heart stuttered.

"Hey cutie," Rikuo spoke, grinning as usual, moving to take a step down the short stairs and sit next to Kazahaya.

The boy went silent, staring straight out at the festivities going on in front of them.

Rikuo continued to stare at Kazahaya, then down at the treat in his hands. "That's not a snow cone."

Kazahaya smiled a bit. "No, I actually don't like 'em that much," he shrugged.

"I hate snow cones," Rikuo scratched his neck. Kazahaya noticed he was sweaty, his black hair looked damp, and the hand that was currently at his neck was wrinkled slightly, like it had been underwater and got pruny.

"What have you been up to today?" Kazahaya didn't want to make it sound like he was missing him or anything like that. He asked casually, like a friend would. Wait, are they friends?

"Why? You miss me?" Rikuo turned to face Kazahaya fully, smiling so his teeth shown.

"N-no!" Kazahaya backed up slightly, almost dropping his ice cream.

Rikuo snickered. "I was in here all day," he inclined his head to the building he just came out of. "Cooking, cleaning tables, and washing up," Rikuo closed his eyes tiredly. "Mostly cooking. Have you tried the stuffed chicken yet?"

Kazahaya shook his head.

Rikuo shrugged. "It's my specialty."

"I can't see you... as a chef." Kazahaya was about to say something along the lines of 'lady in the kitchen,' but thought better of it.

"Well," Rikuo shuffled then wiped a finger under his nose, sniffing after wards. "You don't really know me at all, kid."

Kazahaya's brows narrowed. There he goes, calling him 'kid' again.

"Stop calling me that."

"What? 'Kid'? Well you are one. How old are you again? Fourteen?"

"Seventeen!" Kazahaya yelled. Rikuo laughed.

"I'm just kidding," he amended after he had air to speak. He stood up then, stretching his arms out and popping his knuckles as he exhaled, one-handed, thumbs curling around each finger. Kazahaya winced.

Rikuo exhaled loudly, crossing his arms and staring forward. Kazahaya's neck was craned to watch him from his position on the steps.

"So, when did you learn to dance?" Kazahaya asked, setting his melting cone on the step next to him.

Rikuo looked down at him then back forward. "My mother danced. She was in this ballroom dance show they broadcast locally. Kind of like a talent show. Winner got money. It was kinda like her job." Rikuo sat back down. "I was fourteen when I asked for lessons."

"You wanted to dance 'cos of your mom?" Kazahaya queried further.

"Yeah. I liked the way she always looked; so happy and free," Rikuo paused abruptly, casting a glance at the boy next to him, probably thinking how sappy he sounded.

Kazahaya spoke again at Rikuo's cautious look, nodding. "I can understand that. You must love to dance."

Rikuo smiled a bit. Kazahaya committed it to memory. It resembled the smile when he and Tsukiko danced the other night, but minus the flirtatious undertone. It was very... cute, Kazahaya decided, returning the smile.

"Do you follow in your mother's footsteps then? Dancing in competitions...?" Kazahaya guessed.

Rikuo laced his fingers in front of him. "I do participate in competitions, like the one in Denver, with Tsukiko, but I also teach ballroom dance. Something my mother didn't do; I was an exception."

Curiosity flashed across Kazahaya's eyes at the idea of Rikuo teaching something as risque as Tango. He asked something else though, before Rikuo could decipher that look.

"Are you and Tsukiko a couple?" Kazahaya regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. Too personal of a question, too bluntly spoken. It was obvious they were a couple; their chemistry was loud and prominent on the dance floor. They looked good together too, both dark hair and dark skin, beautiful people.

Rikuo interrupted Kazahaya's rambling thoughts. "No."

Kazahaya kept his face neutral, inside was a building sensation of hope, threatening to break out in the form of a large grin.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow, his own lips quirking a bit. "We get that a lot. She's more like a sister to me. But your dance partner is like your mate; that's why a lot of partners you'll see are actually a couple, but all that needs to exist is a deep connection, a love for dance, and of course comfortability. Tsukiko and I have been friends since college."

"Huh..." Kazahaya nodded. Officially elated. But quickly shot down his hopes. It wasn't like Rikuo was interested in him.

Rikuo made a face like all his words were wasted. They kind of did go out in one ear and out the other with Kazahaya. He stopped listening after Rikuo confirmed his original question by saying they were like siblings.

"Interested in a lesson, Kudo?" Rikuo turned his mojo back on, Kazahaya caught on quickly.

"I thought you already schooled me the other night in the barn." Kazahaya attempted to flirt willingly.

Rikuo grinned. "You're right, you are pretty hopeless."

Kazahaya surprised himself by playfully slapping Rikuo's arm, blushing afterward because, _oh God_, that was the most girly thing he had ever done in public... besides being caught trying on his mother's make-up when he was a kid...

Rikuo looked bewildered too, both comically turning their head's away from each other, Rikuo's looking forward again and Kazahaya's to his lap.

An awkward silence filled the air. Kazahaya watched from the corner of his eye, his ice cream drizzling down the rice cone, like white lava pouring from a volcano.

"I... should go now," Rikuo stood up again. Kazahaya watched, surprised. Usually _he_ was the one to leave flustered.

"Where are you going?" Kazahaya remained seated, not wanting to look like he was going to follow Rikuo.

"Ah," Rikuo stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "I teach ballroom dance here actually, I'm offering free lessons just for you though."

Kazahaya couldn't help it; he felt himself blush. "H-huh?"

Rikuo looked down on him, unable to see the coloration of the young man's cheeks in the setting sun. "Your family. It's funny how the owner of the plantation decides he's coming over and a party is suddenly held and I'm obligated to give free lessons. But," Rikuo shrugged. "Maybe you're used to that?"

Kazahaya shook his head, clearing the misunderstanding blush and answering the question, standing up as well.

"No, I've actually never been here, and this farm is the only thing my dad is proud of."

Rikuo furled his eyebrow at that.

"Er, business-wise, I mean," Kazahaya smiled, but inside he scratched out the amendment.

Rikuo made a comprehending sound. "Well, wanna come watch?"

"You teaching?" Kazahaya reiterated.

Rikuo shrugged. "If you want. It's better than sitting alone, right?"

Kazahaya agreed, and followed Rikuo to a dance hall with floor windows that Kazahaya didn't know existed. Crazy how he was seeing all this posh stuff that, technically, belonged to him.

It was interesting, to say the least, watching Rikuo teach people, young and old alike, how to dance ballroom. But this wasn't tango Rikuo was currently instructing, instead a style called Rumba, which, by the looks of it, looked like just as much fun, but certainly more conservative.

Kazahaya smiled from his seat against the wall, watching Rikuo being flirted with by a middle aged woman he clearly was not into. She was all in his personal space while Rikuo was trying to be professional, keeping her at arms length away. He husband scowled from the other side of the room.

Maybe half an hour into it, Kazahaya had begun wondering if maybe he should join in; give this a try. But this was obviously an advanced class, he wasn't here when they learned the basic steps. He was watching people's feet move when he noticed a pair of high-heeled feet stand before him.

Kazahaya looked up. A young girl, probably around his age, stood timidly above him. She had short, pixie like brown hair and a simple blue, sleeveless dress on.

"Hi," her voice sang. Kazahaya blinked, it almost sounded like Kei's.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked.

Kazahaya didn't want to be rude, but... "I can't dance," he noticed Rikuo take a peek at him as he walked around the dancing couples.

"What are you doing here then?" She queried further.

"Just... watching," Kazahaya explained.

The young girl looked determined. "Would you like to try anyway?"

Kazahaya was about to decline when he caught Rikuo looking at him expectantly.

"Um, sure, I'll give it a try..." Kazahaya was already standing as he spoke, letting the girl take his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

"Take it easy on me, okay?" Kazahaya joked, but not really. The girl smiled anyway as she directed him where to place his hands and feet. Kazahaya felt a sense of déjà vu.

She led him in a simple step, counting aloud to herself, but also so Kazahaya could follow; he nodded his head along, trying not to look at his feet, as he remembered Rikuo telling him.

"I'm Hinata, by the way," she introduced herself.

"Kazahaya," he was grateful he didn't feel obligated to give his last name. Kazahaya was tired of giving him the special treatment because of his dad.

"Ah, taking my role, are we?"

Kazahaya turned his head and saw Rikuo standing next to them.

"Of course not," Hinata made like she was going to let go of Kazahaya.

"No, continue," Rikuo lightly touched their elbows to raise them back up. Kazahaya thought he felt goosebumps where he was touched.

"It's nice to see a student so confident in her knowledge, to train someone else," Rikuo praised, looking at Hinata. She beamed widely. Kazahaya wanted to roll his eyes.

Rikuo continued to watch them, Kazahaya felt self conscious.

"Move your hips, Kazahaya. Don't be so stiff."

Kazahaya internally made a sound of disgust, remembering a similar line given at the barn the other night. He chanced a peek down and noticed for the first time how Hinata's hips swayed effortlessly with each step she took. Very... curvy.

Luckily at that moment, the first firework boomed in the sky. Everyone heard it, even over the music. Rikuo declared class dismissed, making a funny face. He obviously let the time pass him by. People scurried out of the hall, through a door that led them outside.

Kazahaya heard a man call for Hinata, and she left as well, waving exuberantly at Kazahaya as she went.

Kazahaya sighed, waiting for the crowd to diminish, before he would chance going outside.

"She likes you," Rikuo stood next to Kazahaya, who tried not to jump five feet in the air.

"I don't think so," he put his hand over his heart, willing it to pump at a normal, non-life threatening pace.

Rikuo dropped it, even though he looked like he wanted to continue. Kazahaya made his way to the door. He watched Kazahaya exit through it, arms crossed, fighting an urge inside him to do something... but he wasn't sure what.

Kazahaya was already on the lawn, wondering if he should bother trying to find Kei or just lay down where he stood, when he heard someone jog up behind him. He turned, expecting to see a family member, but was actually a little stunned to see Rikuo walking to a halt up to him.

"Hey, um," Rikuo caught his breath. "Wanna watch the fireworks with me?"

Kazahaya's eyes bugged out, but the darkness prevented Rikuo from seeing that genuinely surprised look. That was the question that had been lingering on Kazahaya's mind as he left the building, but decided not to be so clingy and so just left.

An explosion of color erupted in the sky, Kazahaya took his eyes off Rikuo briefly to see it.

"Yeah, sure." Kazahaya spoke quickly, erasing the awkward tension between the two.


	4. Despacio

A lot going on in such a short chapter! Guess what? I had my first root canal. It hurts like a bitch! And that's the pain I suffered through while ending this chapter, perhaps it is karma. Also, lots of dialogue! I might be getting better at it. Tell me?

The on-going sexual tension begins! You kids enjoy now~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: **Despacio** – Slowly; a slowing of music or dance.

The night of July fourth had started out promising, until halfway through the fireworks show, a man came running up to Rikuo.

Kazahaya hadn't heard the rushed conversation over the booms of the fireworks, just occasionally caught a glimpse of the stranger's pained expression and Rikuo's critical eyes through the flashes of colorful explosions, Rikuo no doubt listening carefully to catch every word.

Suddenly he had jumped up and left. Kazahaya fidgeted, deciding to follow and ran to keep up with the men.

As they ran past the gazebo, past the hall where Rikuo had taught dance, and continuing to the mes hall, Kazahaya's mouth became dry.

There, on the steps where Kazahaya and Rikuo had been sitting a couple hours earlier, was Tsukiko, crumpled in a heap half on the bottom step of the long stairway, and half on the ground.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya stood against a wall in the back of the white room, with the man he wasn't acquainted with, and watched Rikuo as he stood over Tsukiko laying on the hospital bed.

Kazahaya got the chills every time he was inside a hospital. He hated the smell, he hated that he was surrounded by sick, injured, dying people. He tried to never touch anything, for fear of germs perhaps, although, seeing as how it was a hospital, the notion of 'germs' seemed out of the question. Even so, Kazahaya knew everything had been touched previously, especially beds, sheets... so disturbing.

Tsukiko was conscious, but bruised, dirty, and she wasn't able to walk to Rikuo's car; he had to carry her.

Tsukiko had just finished telling Rikuo that she had begun to walk down the stairs when she slipped on something white- "honestly, it looked like melted ice cream..." -and toppled down the steps, her right leg slipping between two of the steps at the bottom and causing her to face plant in the dirt.

Kazahaya froze immediately after she had told her story, because that was his ice cream she slipped on. He had stupidly left it there instead of being a responsible young adult and throwing the rest away, like he normally would.

He watched the back of Rikuo's head more carefully, waiting for it to turn around and glare at him; he must've clicked the pieces together himself as well. But he didn't even twitch, although Kazahaya did notice his grip on the bed's steel bars tighten. Kazahaya couldn't help but wince

The doctor returned, having left to print out X-rays of Tsukiko's legs and feet, with a manilla folder in hand and began to speak.

"Well, I have some bad news for you, Tsukiko," he spoke, sounding genuinely upset for her, as he flicked a light switch on a white board and stuck up two X-ray photos on it, one showing bones, and the other showing a complete foot.

"It looks like you've broken your ankle," he turned away to point out what exactly happened. Tsukiko's face fell and her eyes saddened immediately.

"The bone here has completely severed itself, and you have a fracture here," he pointed to a spot in the other picture, where all Kazahaya saw was maybe an irregular line across a bone.

Kazahaya looked down, blinking back tears and trying to think how he would... ever apologize. He shuffled his feet.

The doctor eventually grew silent, taking off his glasses and stepping up to the bed.

"We'll have to put a cast on your foot so the bones can properly reset themselves, and also to ensure no more harm is done to the fracture while that heals."

Kazahaya couldn't see Rikuo's face, his back still to him, but if he could imagine, it would look stern, cold.

Tsukiko swallowed, speaking timidly, the first time Kazahaya had heard her speak so softly.

"How long will I have to wear it?"

The doctor took one last look at Tsukiko's ankle.

"Let's give it two months, then I'll unwrap it to observe the progress."

Rikuo blew up.

"Two months? Are you kidding me?"

The doctor jumped back, everyone in the room was startled.

Rikuo made like he was going to shout more, but Tsukiko touched his hand, which seemed to calm him down, but it was obvious he was suppressing emotions.

"We have..." he sighed. "A dance competition in less than two weeks..."

The doctor shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend any strenuous activity, like dancing, on that ankle for at least another month after it's out of the cast."

Rikuo made a sound that was half a groan, half a growl as he turned away, grabbing at his hair and viciously running his hands through it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The car ride back was deathly silent, one of the occupants sporting a small, unflattering purple cast upon their lower leg all the way to her toes, seated with a crutch.

Kazahaya sat in the back seat with the man, he found out his name was Mukofujiwara, who was just as big as Rikuo- he sat in the driver's seat, keeping his eyes forward and frowning deeply.

"Rikuo," Tsukiko began, turning her head to face him from the passenger seat. "You shouldn't be upset, it was just an accident. There's always next year-"

"_This _was going to be the year we placed first," Rikuo growled silently, yet still commanding enough to cut off Tsukiko. "We've done that damn routine over and over again, since January, perfecting it, and now we can't even showcase our efforts, _your_ efforts..."

The car went silent again, then Rikuo spoke once more, his voice more direct.

"If _someone_ hadn't left that damn puddle on the step..."

Kazahaya wondered if Rikuo was looking at him through the rear view mirror. He didn't know, he kept his eyes on his lap, playing nervously with his fingers.

"It was an accident Rikuo!" Tsukiko spoke loudly, her eyes narrowing. "This is no ones fault, you're just trying to put the blame on someone so you'll feel better," she spoke the last words with venom, looking straight ahead once more.

Rikuo huffed, probably wanting to get another word in, but deciding against it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day, Kazahaya was forced by his mother to attend a knitting club outdoors with her and his sister, along with, no doubt, a group of other ladies, many old, some young. Kazahaya whined, but to no avail. He didn't really feel like arguing anyway.

Last night was intense, but it was amazing how Tsukiko was able to command Rikuo, and not be intimidated by him, like Kazahaya was.

It kind of made a light bulb in Kazahaya's head go off... a sign, if you will, that Rikuo could be persuaded, could be talked to. As if he were human.

It gave Kazahaya a dangerous idea.

The idea became more powerful when, as his female entourage approached the tent, he saw Tsukiko seated at the long table, her long black hair down and swaying in the wind, but kept out of her face by a large white sun hat and the seat next to her was vacant.

"Save a seat for me," he turned to his mother, who frowned.

"Why-"

"I want to talk to a friend of mine first," Kazahaya inclined his head to Tsukiko. Kei looked bewildered.

"You and Tsukiko are friends?" She inquired, the braids in her hair making her look more like Heidi than a Japanese born girl.

"Well, kind of..." Kazahaya trailed off, then looked at his mother again for permission.

Mrs. Kudo sighed. "Fine, but make it quick," she said sternly, taking Kei's hand and leading her to an empty section of the table.

Kazahaya sighed too, in relief, and walked up to Tsukiko, her back to him, and took a seat next to her. He noticed the crutch under the table, out of the way.

"Hey," Kazahaya began, getting her attention.

Tsukiko glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello, Kazahaya," she spoke, her tone undefinable.

"Um, listen, I'm really sorry about your ankle... it really is my fault-"

"Look, stop blaming yourself. I'm sick of hearing Rikuo complain, and I don't want to hear it today," she spoke quickly, hooking yarn faster.

Kazahaya licked his lips. "Do you still want Rikuo to go to that competition?"

She sighed. "Of course, he's worked so hard... even though the routine was created with both our efforts, he made up most of the choreography," she spoke softly. "He's really upset, obviously. But I don't think we'll be able to find a replacement in time. Even the girls in his dance class this summer aren't advanced enough- certainly not comfortable enough with Rikuo- to dance with him on stage, in front of a respectable crowd of people..." Tsukiko trailed off, setting her equipment down and picking up a ball of yarn to fiddle with it.

Kazahaya swallowed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, hearing Tsukiko put it that way...

"I was thinking... I could do it," Kazahaya heard himself say anyway. He blinked, surprised at himself. But internally, he had already made this decision. No matter how many times Tsukiko said it was no one's fault, Kazahaya couldn't rid the feeling of guilt. Tsukiko was so beautiful, Rikuo was so handsome, and when they danced, they were on fire. He felt so bad that that fire had been trampled, and surprisingly enough, he wanted them to win that competition. When he first saw that routine, he know that it was a winner.

But most of all, he just really didn't want to see Rikuo angry again, ever.

Tsukiko turned slowly to face him. "_You_?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that evening, Kazahaya stood before Rikuo, Tsukiko by his side. They were in her apartment just off the Kudo estate. In the living room, there was a couch, but nobody was sitting.

It was so awkward.

Tsukiko had just explained Kazahaya's idea to Rikuo.

"_Hell_ no," Rikuo said slowly, as if no one would hear the two simple words. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his stance was wide. Kazahaya almost felt like hiding behind Tsukiko, like a child.

"Rikuo, listen to me, he's an ideal body type, we could disguise him-"

"A boy's a boy, Tsukiko. It doesn't matter if we put him in a dress with makeup, everyone will see that adams apple during that low dip- remember that move?" Rikuo explained hurriedly, pointing at Tsukiko.

Kazahaya unconsciously felt his neck. It didn't protrude that much...

She frowned. "We can alter the dance slightly to accommodate that-"

"We would get thrown out if anyone discovered I was dancing with a man," Rikuo interrupted again. "Besides, he can't dance."

Tsukiko glared, smacking him in the shin with her crutch. Rikuo yelped, grabbing his leg and finally sitting on the couch. Kazahaya had to cover his grin behind his hand.

"Stop interrupting me," Tsukiko spoke darkly, even Kazahaya pursed his lips to keep from any sound coming out.

"I've always been a better judge of character, so pay attention," Tsukiko commanded, turning to Kazahaya and ignoring Rikuo cuss at her.

"Stand up straight," she told Kazahaya, he did. She pushed his shoulders back with one hand and added pressure to his lower back with the other, making his chest stick out as well.

Rikuo watched, unamused.

"Come here," she beckoned Rikuo, who stood up, grumbling.

"Lead him in something, anything," she commanded of Rikuo.

Kazahaya's eyes bugged out.

Rikuo sighed, taking Kazahaya's hand and roughly pulling him nose-to-nose, even though it was more like nose-to-chin. They were in the same position Rikuo had him in when they were dancing in the barn.

"Wait, what do I do?" Kazahaya sputtered worriedly.

"Just relax," Tsukiko told him. "And let Rikuo control you."

Kazahaya was petrified of that answer. But before he knew it, Rikuo had already began making Kazahaya step backwards, which he hurriedly followed, making sure to move his feet back before Rikuo stepped on them. He was then turned, spun out, and back in. Kazahaya mentally congratulated himself with being able to find Rikuo's hand again. Rikuo's eyes narrowed though, and slid his leg in between Kazahaya's, moving it behind one so it lifted slightly. Rikuo then hooked his hand under Kazahaya's knee, bringing it up high. Kazahaya tried not to blush, but even if he did, Rikuo didn't see, as he was dipped back low. Kazahaya thought he felt his hair touch the floor.

Rikuo held that position. Kazahaya didn't dare move, but he did swallow.

He was abruptly snapped up, his hair brushing Rikuo's cheeks, and released.

"I saw his adams apple," was the only thing Rikuo had to say as he turned and sat back down.

Kazahaya's head spun, but he noticed Tsukiko smiling.

"That demonstration worked better than I thought," she explained, stepping up to Kazahaya and tucking his hair behind his ear, her mind already made up, and wondering how to make Kazahaya look more feminine.

"He told me himself he can't even do the Macarena," Rikuo spoke coldly, but he didn't say no.

"Well, he can obviously ballroom," Tsukiko countered. And that was that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And I have an announcement to make: the next update will take a while, as I don't have internet and I need to pay a few visits to the library to re-freshen my memory of Tango. Damn, it's been so long since I danced ballroom :P Gonna make my boyfriend attend a class with me some day ha ha! That'll be fun :D


	5. Cabeceo

Hey readers, apologies about the late update... I had been struck by a bug to write a lot of my other LD story, and I almost totally neglected this one! For shame!

I made a poll on my profile, if you could go check it out. It's not something that will definitely change my course of work, just give me insight. Thanks!

Chapter 5: **Cabeceo** – An invitation to dance.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You better be ready to face hell, Kazahaya Kudo," Rikuo spoke, circling Kazahaya like a lion ready to pounce on its prey.

It was July 6, a Tuesday. The competition was to be held July 18th, a Sunday. Kazahaya nodded, determined. He knew going into this that he would be learning a lot in such a short amount of time. Rikuo and Tsukiko had briefed him yesterday, asking if he really wanted to do this, _yes_. Was he ready to make the commitment, _yes_. Are you comfortable enough to dance with Rikuo... God he sure hoped so.

They were in Tsukiko's apartment again, her living room cleared out as a makeshift dance floor. It was arranged that they would practice at Tsukiko's, 5 hours a lesson, twice a day; in the morning and at night.

Out of the corners of his eyes, Kazahaya watched Rikuo as he left to prepare music at a stereo.

Rikuo had become so serious after the accident... Kazahaya sighed to himself. July fourth had been going so well... They had sat next to each other, close, on the grass, necks strained to watch the fireworks. It was almost perfect. In that moment, Kazahaya felt like it was just him and Rikuo, cheesy as that sounds.

Kazahaya watched Rikuo as he picked out a cassette and popped it into the tape player. Kazahaya rubbed his hands together, remembering also, a light caress he was sure he felt that night, a hand brushing against his on the prickly grass. It was so light and... nice, that Kazahaya hadn't even looked down to check if it even was Rikuo who touched him, fearing he would be wrong.

Maybe it was just the wind... or even his imagination.

Or maybe Rikuo was bi-polar. He watched the older man walk back up to him, upbeat, yet smooth Latin music playing through the speakers.

"Okay," Rikuo met Kazahaya's eyes again. Kazahaya swallowed, his nerves kicking back up.

"I'm going to teach you a basic 8-step first. It's really easy, but I want you to learn it before we get into the routine."

Kazahaya nodded, watching Rikuo carefully. He assumed this was his teaching face; it was certainly different than any other expression he had seen the stoic man give.

Rikuo took Kazahaya's right hand, clasping it in his left, then taking Kazahaya's left arm and positioning it so that it fell over Rikuo's shoulder. Kazahaya tried to keep the butterflies in his stomach under control as Rikuo then wrapped his free hand around Kazahaya's back, pushing their bodies closer. Their elbows were out far. Kazahaya had a feeling that this was a position he'd have to get used to, or else feel the wrath of his arms becoming stiff and tired.

"Look at me," Rikuo commanded. Kazahaya got over himself and stared into Rikuo's eyes.

"Since I am the lead, I will start with moving my right leg _back_, and you step forward with your left," Rikuo paused. Kazahaya nodded in confirmation, tilting his head down unconsciously to watch his foot, when Rikuo removed his hand from around Kazahaya to grip his chin and move it back up.

"Parallel, Kazahaya," Rikuo instructed patiently. Kazahaya's cheeks colored. He muttered an apology. Rikuo returned his hand to the middle of Kazahaya's back, and began the first step. Kazahaya followed along.

Rikuo counted as they moved. "_One_... now step to the side, _two_," he moved his left foot out, Kazahaya felt Rikuo's body move in that direction, picked up on that, and stepped his right foot out to follow flawlessly.

"Now I'm going to cross in front, _three_, and you cross to the back," Rikuo then demonstrated. Kazahaya peeked down briefly then back up. Rikuo allowed him.

"Start walking backwards," Rikuo crossed his other foot forward as if he were strutting, Kazahaya did the same, but felt as if he were being pushed back, which he was. "_Four_," Rikuo said when he stepped forward.

"Now you cross to the front with your left leg, over your right. Like this," Rikuo paused briefly to show Kazahaya how to do it. He mimicked Rikuo's leg movement carefully.

"Good. That was _five_. Now step back again with your left foot, _six_," Rikuo stepped forward as Kazahaya stepped back.

"_Seven_..." Kazahaya felt Rikuo move his body to the right; he had stepped to the side. Kazahaya followed easily.

"And _eight_," Rikuo finished by bringing his right foot together with his left. They were in the same position they had started at.

"Very good," Rikuo praised lightly, not letting go of Kazahaya. Said pupil smiled a tiny bit, proud of himself even though he was sure Rikuo had said that a million times to other students.

"We're going to do that again and again, picking up the pace as we go, until you can do it without looking down, okay?"

Kazahaya nodded, and they started again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Not 45 minutes into it, and Kazahaya had the basic steps down pat.

"Alright, now comes the hard part," Rikuo warned Kazahaya, roughly taking Kazahaya's hands and repositioning themselves again. Kazahaya blushed and looked down, surprised by the quick movement and still slightly uncomfortable with the super close proximity.

Rikuo studied the boy. A few seconds went by as he watched Kazahaya attempt to compose himself. Rikuo sighed, clicking his teeth.

"Don't be shy," he slid his hand slowly down Kazahaya's back for emphasis. Kazahaya's head jerked up, his red cheeks down to a soft pink.

"Tango is a very, very difficult dance. It's fast paced, and meant to be sensual. You can't be blushing every time I touch you," his fingers pressed against the denim of Kazahaya's jeans, covering his rear. Kazahaya managed to keep his eyes on Rikuo's though, unwavering. Although inside he was beginning to feel warmth spread through his lower tummy and down...

"You have to be confident, or at least fake it very well," Rikuo suddenly groped Kazahaya's ass, pulling the hips connected with it forward to press with his as well. Kazahaya's mouth fell open, a mute gasp of surprise and barely contained arousal.

_What the hell..._ Kazahaya's mind sputtered. He felt like Rikuo was taking him captive. They were only inches apart, Kazahaya could taste Rikuo's breath- minty, like toothpaste.

"You cannot be seduced by me, you have to turn it around," Rikuo gently let go of Kazahaya's hand, sliding his down the arm and lifting it so it rested on his shoulder, then moving his own hand to meet the other around Kazahaya's hips.

If this was a normal conversation, under normal circumstances, and under normal body stances, Kazahaya would deny being seduced by anyone, let alone this tall, egotistical, flirty brute. But something clicked in the blonde youth's brain a second too late- he _was_ being seduced. He licked his lips nervously. Something sparked in Rikuo's eyes.

"Fight me, and make me beg for more," Rikuo moved his head to whisper that into Kazahaya's ear, his hot breath echoing along his skin.

_Oh, God..._ Kazahaya felt his eyelids droop closed, his head tilting back as Rikuo spoke quietly, his voice becoming more and more low, husky, sexy... he let himself fall into Rikuo's voice, his control.

Kazahaya felt Rikuo's nose trail along his neck, just under his ear. The room had fallen silent. Kazahaya could almost hear the sound of their heart beats, one surprisingly calm, and another pumping hard and accelerating in speed. Kazahaya tried to comply to the situation, putting the arm that Rikuo had laid upon his shoulder to good use, moving his hand so it brushed along the thin hairs at the base of Rikuo's neck. He wasn't sure if that could be considered "fighting back," but Kazahaya couldn't bring himself to do much more.

Rikuo responded by squeezing both of Kazahaya's butt cheeks, pushing their hips together once more. Kazahaya heard a tiny sound of pleasure escape his lips. If Rikuo didn't stop... he didn't know how much longer he could fight down a growing sensation in his nether regions, and he didn't want to be the first to let go... he had been swept up in the moment.

Rikuo paused, hearing Kazahaya moan forcing him to come to a sudden realization. He removed his hands from Kazahaya's butt and pulled his head away to face him now. What he saw made him smirk, he couldn't help it.

Kazahaya had on, what was nothing short of what could be described as bedroom eyes. His lips were parted slightly. His hand still lightly gripped the back of Rikuo's neck.

"Damn..." Rikuo muttered softly, moving back a smidgen. Kazahaya seemed to snap out of whatever haze he was in and clear his throat, putting his hands down at his sides.

Rikuo looked around distractedly as well. He had weirded himself out.

"So, that's the general idea, er, mood, of this routine," he finished lamely, in a normal tone of voice. It almost made Kazahaya jump.

The tape had gone quiet. Rikuo used this time to switch it out, finding another and putting it on. Kazahaya recognized the tune instantly, it was the song that accompanied Rikuo and Tsukiko when they danced that night in the barn.

"While you are practicing the routine alone, I also want you to find a way to up your confidence. Go around, meet new people, interact, and flirt," Rikuo explained, picking up on what he had been saying during that, little... session. He walked back to Kazahaya, who could only nod.

Rikuo made to take their positions again, but the atmosphere had become awkward. Kazahaya forced himself to meet Rikuo's eyes.

"And don't worry, I'm not going to have you dancing along to the song just yet. We're going to start slow, and in increments," _I just need some background noise_, Rikuo thought to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya left the apartment that mid-afternoon feeling sore and tired, but mostly wondering what the hell had happened.

He was sure, at the time, that Rikuo was just- Kazahaya shuddered- fondling him to make a point about his naivety. But... did Rikuo really have to take it as far as he did? A part of Kazahaya wanted to confront the older man about it, while another part wanted to _God, yes please_ do that again.

Kazahaya had a feeling, despite his better judgment, that whatever happened that morning would happen again. As Kazahaya learned the choreography, he realized it was more intimate and touchy-feely than he had witnessed on the dance floor. Learning the steps slowly, with repeated motion, definitely had Kazahaya out of his comfort zone, forget the difficult and awkward foot movements.

The young boy sighed grimly. He knew Rikuo was right, that the hardest part of learning the routine for him would be the comfortability. Dancing that provocatively with anyone would set Kazahaya on edge, but added on to the fact that his dancing partner was a man, whom Kazahaya finally decided, with much inner turmoil and slight disgust, that he had a huge crush on.

As Kazahaya walked up the steps to his parent's house, stomach grumbling from lack of food, he whined. He could not deny how his heart felt every time he saw Rikuo. He was undeniably handsome, fit, and had a perverse way with words, so he always knocked any reasonable thinking out of Kazahaya. It was going to be hard, containing his feelings for Rikuo during these constant, secret, dance lessons.

But maybe Kazahaya could pass it off as his "sensual side" improving... maybe he could just throw logic out the door and let Rikuo have it. Dance up on him like a dog in heat.

Kazahaya halted his footsteps in the living room foyer, smacking himself for thinking so forwardly and blushing soon after, a mental image playing in his head.

He wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What the hell– you _need_ to be more flexible."

"What do you expect? I'm a _guy_. I never thought I'd need to lift my leg over my head!"

"Guys can be flexible."

"Not without looking weird!"

Kazahaya was currently in the middle of an argument with Rikuo the following night, having difficulty performing a certain move that required Kazahaya lifting his leg and letting it fall over Rikuo's shoulder.

It was odd, walking into Tsukiko's apartment, awaiting Rikuo and further awkwardness, but everything appeared normal. Rikuo was even keeping his hands to himself, unless the dance called for it. Kazahaya wondered if Rikuo had rationalized things out with himself, or felt disgusted by his actions... or worse, by Kazahaya's _re_actions.

Or maybe Rikuo was acting more professional because Tsukiko was here.

She was nonchalantly preparing dinner in the other room while Rikuo attempted to further instruct Kazahaya, sans music.

"Dammit. Fine. You need to start stretching. Every day! Until you can do this god damn move," Rikuo dropped Kazahaya's leg he had been trying to swing over his shoulder. Kazahaya collapsed, rubbing his thigh muscle.

Rikuo grumbled. "I have no clue how we're supposed to get this routine mastered in time with all these difficulties."

"Be patient, Rikuo," Tsukiko said softly, hobbling into the makeshift dance studio then. Kazahaya glanced at her cast and felt a pang of sadness. He knew it was pointless, but he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that washed over him every time he saw Tsukiko. He would have felt this way even if Rikuo didn't blame him for her fall. That's just the way Kazahaya was. He was so used to taking the blame anyway... usually for the protection of his sister.

"C'mon, time for a break anyway. You guys can eat, and Kazahaya can start stretching his legs, hm?" Tsukiko carefully took a seat on the floor, laying her crutch down next to her. They had been practicing for a little over 2 hours, and Kazahaya hadn't eaten since noon that day... it was currently 10pm. He was famished.

"Gladly," was all Kazahaya spoke before he got up and sped to the kitchen. Rikuo sighed and followed after him.

Kazahaya helped himself to a plate and began scooping a load of what looked like Sheppard's Pie onto it. Rikuo watched from the entry way, amused.

"Slow down there, tiger," Rikuo spoke, walking in and taking two plates, one for him and one for Tsukiko, Kazahaya figured.

Kazahaya hesitated, realizing where he was and felt instantly embarrassed.

"Sorry, 'm just really hungry," Kazahaya managed to smile apologetically. Rikuo lifted an eyebrow and grinned, walking past him to help himself to the food.

"Yeah, look at you, working so hard," Rikuo spoke in a sarcastic 'proud parent' kind of voice. He turned to show Kazahaya his grin. Kazahaya rolled his eyes, turning to walk away. Thinking to himself that Tsukiko made a lot for dinner, there was sure to be seconds available.

"But seriously," Rikuo started, setting his full plate down, and getting ready to fill Tsukiko's.

Rikuo made a funny face, like he didn't want to admit what he was about to say. "Tsukiko was right– you really are a fast learner... even though we've only been together 7 hours, you've already absorbed so much. It's really good."

Kazahaya felt his neck heat up. It was really reassuring and... nice to hear from Rikuo that he was doing okay, and not being a total failure. He was, after all, giving this all he had. Kazahaya would be damned if he didn't come out of this making Rikuo proud and Tsukiko happy.

"Thanks... I really needed to hear that," Kazahaya responded softly, smiling a tiny bit. He walked back into the living room then, before Rikuo could see the red flush that had crept up to his cheeks.

After eating, and after a brief stretch with Tsukiko (she taught him how to properly stretch out his legs, stating that if he kept it up and stretched like this 3 times a day, 30 minutes a session, he should be able to do a split just in time for the competition. Kazahaya had no inclination to perform such an action, ignoring Rikuo's chuckles), the pair went back to work.

Kazahaya assumed they had gotten through a quarter of the routine by the end of the night, and he still hadn't gotten it down 100 percent.

"One more time, from the beginning," Rikuo fought back a yawn, dropping Kazahaya's arms and they stepped apart.

One a.m. was fast approaching. Kazahaya was exhausted, even Tsukiko had retired for the night, telling the boys to keep the music off while she slept.

The dance started off with Rikuo and Kazahaya sauntering up to each other. Rikuo was letting it go, for now, on Kazahaya's lack of facial expression and his audible counting to himself. Kazahaya let Rikuo take his hips, not as intensely as Kazahaya remembered him doing so to Tsukiko in the barn.

"One, two, three, leg up," Rikuo was mumbling to himself. Kazahaya brought his knee up as high as he could along the side of Rikuo's body. He made sure the heel of his shoe pressed against Rikuo as he slowly let it glaze down his waist and leg, making sure his foot made contact with the floor by the eighth count.

Kazahaya kicked his leg out from behind Rikuo's and stood in the basic position, letting Rikuo quickly take his arms up, starring at Kazahaya intently. Both boy's counted softly to themselves as they practiced the routine in real time. Kazahaya tried real hard to not look at his feet, and to remember the moves coming up.

Kazahaya and Rikuo swiveled back and forth, the latter trying to not get distracted by the intense look in Rikuo's eyes while simultaneously trying not to let his eyes droop close because of tiredness. He didn't let his brain become amazed at how quickly his feet were moving.

"... three, four, and five, six– argh!" Rikuo stepped back, agitated. Kazahaya had stepped on his foot, for the umpteenth time that night.

"Sorry..." Kazahaya winced at the frustrated look in Rikuo's eyes. He knew it was probably just exhaustion, but Kazahaya really was having a hard time with the quick foot movements.

"Stop thinking about the moves," Rikuo stepped up to Kazahaya again, taking his hand and wrapping his arm around him.

"Just follow me. You're concentrating on getting every step right, that you're forgetting your place," Rikuo forced himself to relax, sighing.

Kazahaya waited patiently. Rikuo had him. Kazahaya knew ballroom was about the couple working together, but he also wanted to make sure he got everything spot on. He didn't want to let Rikuo and Tsukiko down.

"Close your eyes, and feel," Rikuo spoke softly. Kazahaya made a face. After Rikuo told him to "Just do it," he hesitantly closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep standing up.

"Anticipate my moves, follow my lead..." Rikuo began slowly moving, dancing, it wasn't the routine they had been practicing, and it was something slow and easy.

Kazahaya carefully moved along with Rikuo, tempted to open his eyes, but tried to let go of that. For a while it was just easy side to side motion, easy side steps that Kazahaya matched carefully anyway. At one point, he felt Rikuo step closer, indicating he was taking a step forward, but with which foot? Kazahaya leaned forward slightly, feeling more of Rikuo's left side and experimentally took a step back with his right. It worked, he was moving his feet back just as Rikuo was stepping forward. Kazahaya grinned a little bit, getting the sense of Rikuo's movements and was slowly, eventually able to confidently let Rikuo move him in the direction he wanted to go. When Kazahaya felt Rikuo pull his hand forward, he marched forward. When Rikuo gripped his hand a little harder, moving it to his chest, Kazahaya guessed he was about to be spun out, and he was right.

When Rikuo pulled him back in the dancer's embrace, Kazahaya actually laughed a little because, even though his eyes were still closed, their hands found each other again flawlessly.

Rikuo took his hand from Kazahaya's back, trailing it up to his arm that was seated at his shoulder and grasped Kazahaya's hand, letting the other one drop. Kazahaya panicked for a moment, even letting out a barely audible screech of surprise when Rikuo eased him to the floor with one arm. Kazahaya tried his best to strike a pose using his free hand, but thought he must've looked ridiculous.

Kazahaya's eyes popped open when Rikuo quickly pulled him back up in a roundabout way. He lost his momentum and almost smacked into Rikuo's face, he watched him back up just in time.

"Jesus," Rikuo breathed, surprise still evident in his eyes. "Don't just fall on me!"

"Well, don't treat me like a freakin' rag doll!" Kazahaya countered, hand over his heart.

Rikuo actually rolled his eyes. It was a weird sight, Kazahaya had a sneaking suspicion Rikuo was unconsciously mimicking him.

"It's late, you should go home," Rikuo quieted down. He stretched his arms up. Kazahaya heard his back pop.

Kazahaya glanced at the clock and noticed it was, indeed, a little after one in the morning. He let a yawn tear out of his throat, one that he'd been holding in for the past couple hours now.

"Past your bed time?" Rikuo grinned. Kazahaya glared sideways at him.

"Shut up."

Rikuo snickered, watching as Kazahaya made his way to the front door.

"Want me to walk you home?"

Kazahaya halted his movements, his fingers on the doorknob. It was late, Tsukiko's apartment was off the Kudo estate, it was about a 30 minute walk back to his big house. He turned to look at Rikuo.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Kazahaya smiled appreciatively. Then again, this wasn't the first time Kazahaya had been out after hours, alone. He'd usually be further away from home and during earlier hours in the morning as well. Honestly, this was nothing. Although there was a lingering want of Rikuo accompanying him...

"You sure?"

_Say yes... say yes..._

"Nah, it's fine," _idiot..._

Rikuo shrugged. "Okay. Be safe," he walked up to Kazahaya, standing at the doorway with him.

Kazahaya stared up into Rikuo's eyes, his heartbeat accelerating and his breathing becoming labored. And all he was doing was basically having a starring contest with the taller man. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Rikuo, after what felt like hours of staring at each other, began bending down slightly. If Kazahaya didn't know any better, he'd think Rikuo was leaning down for a kiss.

_He's done this to you before! He's just wigging you out, he wants to see you crumble. Be confident, don't blush!_

Kazahaya kept his eyes determined, biting the inside of his cheek to try and fight down the feeling of his blood warming up, tried to think of something else. But it was difficult, when he couldn't break away from Rikuo's crazy-green eyes.

Rikuo's nose barely brushed Kazahaya's.

Kazahaya heard the smile in Rikuo's voice as he spoke.

"Good job, not flinching away," he brought a hand to Kazahaya's shoulder. Kazahaya kept his lips set in a determined frown. Rikuo leaned back and saw his facial expression and laughed lightly.

"But you're still blushing," he gripped Kazahaya's shoulder and released him, dropping his hand to his side and standing up straight once more.

_Shit_, Kazahaya thought to himself, letting his gaze fall elsewhere, really wishing that... Rikuo...

He shook his head violently, opening the door with a flourish, almost smacking Rikuo with it. Luckily the older man had lightning fast reflexes. He would have been in the hospital by now with all the hit-and-misses he was going through with Kazahaya if it wasn't for his quick thinking.

"See you at 7 a.m., Kazahaya," was all the younger man heard before he shut the door behind him.


End file.
